1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic composition containing, as essential constituents, an oil component such as a silicone oil, a solid wax and/or an oil-gelling agent, water, and polyoxyalkylene modified organopolysiloxane or a lipophilic surfactant and a hydrophobically treated powder. More specifically, it relates to a water-in-oil emulsion type solid cosmetic composition having an excellent stability, prolonged cosmetic finish and a novel feeling when applied, i.e., providing a cool and refreshing feeling when applied to the skin even in the form of a solid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the base types generally used for solid cosmetic compositions, solid oily types obtained by solidifying oil, solid pressed types obtained by pressing powder, or mixtures of powder and oily agents, and the like are known. These base types are properly used depending upon the purposes and methods of use of the cosmetic composition. For example, solid oily types are usually used for stick type cosmetics such as lipsticks, and solid pressing types are usually used for a foundation applied with a puff or sponge. Recently, lipsticks containing water formulated therein have been developed and are available on the market, but since it is to obtain such lipsticks having a good stability and good cosmetic finish durability, the amount of water formulated is small and, therefore, there is little difference in the application feeling thereof when compared to conventional solid oily types. Furthermore, the oily type cosmetic products containing water and powder have disadvantages such that the stability becomes suddenly poor or the cosmetic finish durability becomes poor, when the kinds of powder are changed. Particularly, when volatile oily agents are used, it is difficult to obtain lipsticks having a good stability, and further, such lipsticks must be filled in containers having high sealing properties. Therefore, because of the above-mentioned limitations, lipsticks containing water therein are not popular in the market. Namely, water-in-oil emulsion type solid cosmetics having a good stability were not available heretofore, and furthermore, water-in-oil emulsion type solid cosmetics containing a large amount of water together with a volatile oily agent are not known in the art, because of the difficulty of a good stability and cosmetic finish durability.
On the other hand, emulsified type cosmetics are widely used as basic cosmetic because water and humectants can be formulated therein and excellent treatment properties can be obtained. In the case of the emulsion type cosmetics, only the fluidizable emulsified type or the less fluidizable cream type are available, and therefore, the forms of the containers in which they are to be filled are limited due to the fluidity of these cosmetics. Namely, the containers are limited to bottle or tubes in the case of the cream type, and to bottles in the case of the emulsion type. Also, the emulsified type cosmetics have a poor portability, although the effects on the skin are excellent.
Recently, cosmetics using silicone oil as a water repellent base agent have been extensively studied. This is because, since silicone oil has excellent water repellent properties, the coated film of cosmetics after application is has a strong resistance to water and sweat (or perspiration) and has a good adherence to the skin, and therefore, silicone oil is utilized in, for example, oily solid type cosmetics in which the oil phase is a continuous phase, and water-in-oil type emulsion or cream cosmetics.
Further, the formulation of volatile oily agents has been studied. This formulation is intended to suppress the clinging to the skin feeling caused by the use of conventional oils, which is a drawback of oily solid type cosmetics and water-in-oil type cream cosmetics, by volatilizing the volatile oil after application to the skin. But emulsified solid cosmetics containing silicone oil formulated therein are not known, because the stability of the resultant cosmetics is poor when silicone oil, especially volatile silicone oil, is formulated.
Furthermore, recently the use of a volatile oil in cosmetic has been studied, but the problems of stability, especially a good feeling (e.g., cool and refreshing feeling) when applied, and a good cosmetic finish durability is difficult to obtain with solid type cosmetic compositions, although relatively stable emulsion or cream type cosmetic compositions are available.